Objectives: 1. To characterize the membrane antigen (MA) of herpes simplex with regard to the time of appearance following infection, the distribution, and the association with lectin receptor sites, in cultured retinoblastoma cells. 2. To compare these results with those in the literature, and to determine the association, if any, of these membrane sites with the increased agglutinability of transformed cells by the lectin concanavalin A. Major findings: 1. The known increased agglutinability of transformed cells by plant lectins (such as concanavalin A) may be related to an alteration in number of distribution of cell surface receptors for lectin, which may coincide with the appearance of viral- associated material in the membrane. 2. A double label study, labelling both viral antigen-associated membrane sites and lectin binding sites, should provide unequivocal evidence pro or con, of the means whereby viruses induce cell agglutinability, a property of cells associated with oncogenesis. Proposed course: Considerable time will be spent preparing reagents for labelling the membranes as well as installing the freeze etch device. Once the technological aspects are assimilated, the project will progress forthrightly through preliminary experiments and finally through repetitive testing to establish reproducibility. Later, other parameters, such as cell type, virus type, temperature, type of lectin, etc. will be evaluated.